


Dear Kieran

by DemonicSaiyans



Series: Warden's Letters [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Age Inquisition, F/M, Kid friendly letter, Kieran - Freeform, Male Warden - Freeform, Mentioning Hawke, Mentioning of Empress Celene, Mentioning of Morrigan, Mentioning pretty girls with pretty skirts, Mentioning the Inquisitor, No mentioning of race of the Warden and Inquisitor, No specific gender on Hawke nor the Inquisitor, father's love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 04:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11982201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicSaiyans/pseuds/DemonicSaiyans
Summary: "Kieran misses him dearly"Warden writes to his son.





	1. Dear Kieran

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Warden sends his son a letter.

_Dear Kieran,_

_How have you been? I think about you and your mother all the time. Last I saw you, you were nearly eight. My, how time does fly especially when you are away so long from the ones you hold dear._

_I hear you have been behaving well especially at the Orlesian court. That must have been exciting for you. Its not everyday one meets an Empress, especially living in the same palace with one. It must have been glorious! I know how fond you are with pretty gowns on pretty girls._

_You are my son after all. We adore pretty girls in pretty skirts._

_Or was it dull? Did the masks scare you?  Haha, I highly doubt it. You are my strong, brave warrior mage! Nothing frightens the Mighty Kieran! Son of a Hero and Witch of the Wilds._

_I'm glad you are safe and growing strong. I hear you're studying hard to become a great mage just like your mother. Though, I do hope your mother is allowing you to have some fun. You are still a boy. If not, tell your mother that your terrific father orders you to take breaks and be a kid._

_I hear you and your mother migrated to the Inquisition. You're heading up in the world. First your dad, then an empress, and now meeting the Inquisitor. Your mother wrote to me that you also met the Champion of Kirkwall? What was the Champion like? I only know a few things about Hawke through rumors and stories. I like to hear more about the Champion. I'm sure you wouldn't mind telling me. You were always happy when I read you Tales of the Champion._

_Are you happy at the Inquisition? Is the Inquisitor nice? I do hope you're enjoying yourself. I know you are safe, with your mother by your side. But I do still worry for you two._

_I know life hasn't been easy on you, especially when I've been gone for so long. But you're always in my thoughts. You and your mother helps me keep fighting. Fighting to find a cure for this blighted curse in my veins._

_You were young and confused on why I had to leave. But now that you are ten I hope you understand why I needed to leave._

_I can't imagine my life without you two. That's why I will find the cure. And when I do, I'll never leave both your sides again. Well, until you hit the teenage years, then you will want your privacy and independence. But you won't be able to get rid of me that easily._

_I love you my son, I hope-_

_No._

_I know I will see you soon. And when I do, expect the biggest hug you'll ever receive!_

_I also left you a gift, I hope you'll like it._

_Love, father._

_PS: How pretty was the empress? Don't tell your mother that I asked. If she's reading this with you, then hi Morrigan!_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't add any gender to Hawke nor the Inquisitor. Nor did I add what race the Warden and Inquisitor are.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	2. Kieran's Reply

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kieran writes back to his father.

_Dear father,_

_When mother handed me the letter from you, I'll admit, I was confused. No one ever writes to me. People only wrote to mother. Mother must of saw the confusion on my face and told me it was from you! I couldn't help but grin and jump in glee. (Which mother scolded me to stop, said I looked of a fool) but she said it with a smile. So, I know she didn't mean it._

_I miss you too father! I really miss you! So does mother. It's lonely without you here with us. I do understand why you had to leave but can you come back to visit? I know you will love the Inquisition! Inquisitor is really nice! Everyone here is nice. So I know you'll like it here! They even have yummy cakes! (Though, to be honest. I really like the frilly looking cakes they have in Orlais better) but the cakes here are really good too!_

_There is also a Qunari in the Inquisition! He's very funny and not scary at all! (But his horns are kind of scary...) But he's very nice so the horns doesn't matter! You'll like him! More than you liked Sten. Whoops, I mean the Arishock._

_Mother and everyone is trying to save the world, you can come here to help them! I'm sure they wouldn't mind! I know they wouldn't mind! They might even help you to find the cure!_

_Oh also the Inquisition has elves and they're very pretty and have very large funny ears! But there is one elf who doesn't like me. She's a girl a lot younger than mother. She says I scare her. But don't worry! She's scared of everything that doesn't make sense. Mother calls her a fool. (She means it.)_

_Also dwarves, the Inquisition has dwarves! One is really funny and tells stories! He's the one that wrote about Hawke, the Champion! You can ask Mr. Tethras about Hawke! He knows everything about the Champion!_

_Mages are here too! Even Templars. (To mothers' annoyance.) I try not to be scared of them. I actually feel bad for them. Their blood hums loudly. I wonder how they hear anything at all? I wonder if Templars get headaches too? When they drink lyrium._

_There is a mage here that doesn't like mother. Calls her a witch. But she is the Witch of the Wilds! But the mage woman says it like an insult? Now that I think about it, everyone seems to call mother a witch like it's a bad thing. (Mother doesn't mind though!)_

_But if she is sad, you can come back to us and defend her!_

_No, that would only annoy mother._

_I really like my gift! The Griffon pendant is really pretty! I like how the gold reflects from the sun! I'm wearing it right now while I'm writing to you!_

_There's are a lot of soldiers here. Was it like that during the Blight? They're working really hard. Maybe you can come and help train them? There are Fereldens here, I know if you come here, you will boost a lot of moral!_

_Empress Celene was nice and pretty but I think mother is prettier. The gowns were pretty but I couldn't see the ladies faces. They were wearing funny masks. Even here, their wearing those funny masks. Mother never wore a mask and I'm glad. They just look silly._

_Oh, also, I told mother what you said. About me being a kid and having fun. She said only if you come back, I can be a kid. I mean it, I'm not lying. (Okay, I am. Sorry father!)_

_Why would I ever leave you father? Even when I become a teenager? You're my favorite person in the whole world! (Along with mother.) I can't imagine being without you and mother._

_Father,_

_I actually don't really remember your face. Not even your voice anymore. I don't know how tall you are, what your smile looks like, or the way you hug me feels like. Father... I barely remember you and that's scaring me._

_I really miss you! Mother told me not to bother you, especially when you're busy trying to find a cure. But I can't help it father. I feel lonely without you. I know I have mother but I also want you too._

_Please come home soon, I want to hear your blood hum again._

_Love you, Kieran._

_PS:_

_Mother was reading the letter you sent me. She wasn't pleased. Please come home soon. Mother wouldn't be angry at you once she sees you again.i promise._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was hard to write. I barely know Kieran's personality. Which is a shame.
> 
> Kieran has the Old God soul.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
